midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Dying Art
A Dying Art is the fourth episode of the eighteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 3rd February 2016. Synopsis Art comes to the picturesque Midsomer village of Angel’s Rise with the opening of a new Sculpture Park. But when its launch is marred by murder, DCI Barnaby and DS Nelson have to get creative to crack a case where art imitates death, and everything has a deeper meaning. Plot Brandon Monkford is found dead on top of a statue created by womanizing artist Lance Auden at the grand opening of Brandon's sculpture park. Suspects abound as his wife Alexandra was having an affair with art critic Daniel Fargo, the park would mean an end to his daughter Rachel's climbing center and villagers led by Brin Dunne opposed the park on environmental grounds. The person with the most to gain, however, is Brandon's groundsman Tony Pitt, the sole beneficiary in his will, who annoys everybody - including his wife Summer - with his decision to carry on Brandon's vision and who predictably becomes the next victim. When a third corpse is found - like the others, attached to a statue in the park- Barnaby must discover who is truly practicing a dying art. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Manjinder Virk as Dr Kam Karimore *David Bamber as Daniel Fargo *Charlotte Beaumont as Helena Pitt *Jolyon Coy as Fabian Monkford *David Gant as Brandon Monkford *John Hollingworth as Brin Dunne *Cara Horgan as Rachel Monkford *Denis Lill as Simeon Rowling *Cherie Lunghi as Alexandra Monkford *Saskia Reeves as Summer Pitt *Adrian Scarborough as Tony Pitt *Cat Simmons as Clemmy Staples *Ramon Tikaram as Lance Auden *Michael Wildman as Killion Staples *Jacquelyn Watson McKie as Police Officer *Raj Awasti as Village Protester (uncredited) *Richard Banks as Police Officer (uncredited) *Kishore Bhatt as Businessman (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Village Protestor (uncredited) *Stephen Hawke as Midsomer Police Officer (uncredited) *Michael Haydon as Police Officer (uncredited) *Nina Kumar as Village Protester (uncredited) *Gina Morrish as Village Protester (uncredited) *Shaun Newnham as Village Protestor (uncredited) *Mike Ray as CID Officer (uncredited) *Ruth Shaw as Art Critic (uncredited) *Faith Tarby as Art Party Guest (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer Galleries Body Count Brandon-monkford.jpg|Brandon Monkford Killed by a blow to the head with a hammer. Body was then positioned up against a sculpture fountain that had gold-colored paint running through it. Tony-pitt.jpg|Tony Pitt Knocked unconscious by a blow to the head with a hammer and then dragged to a flat stone sculpture where he was laid on top. Then a crane dropped a large stone ball, crushing him. Finally, cargo netting was arranged over the body. Lance-auden.jpg|Lance Auden Killed by a blow to the head with a hammer. Body was then posed as a standing statue. Supporting Cast Alexandra-monkford.jpg|Alexandra Monkford Rachel-monkford.jpg|Rachel Monkford Fabian-monkford.jpg|Fabian Monkford Helena-pitt.jpg|Helena Pitt Summer-pitt.jpg|Summer Pitt Killion-staples.jpg|Killion Staples Daniel-fargo.jpg|Daniel Fargo Simeon-rowling.jpg|Simeon Rowling Brin-dunne.jpg|Brin Dunne Clemmy-staples.jpg|Clemmy Staples Episode Images A-dying-art-01.jpg A-dying-art-02.jpg A-dying-art-03.jpg A-dying-art-04.jpg A-dying-art-05.jpg A-dying-art-06.jpg A-dying-art-07.jpg Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Adrian Scarborough - Ring Out Your Dead and Picture of Innocence *Cherie Lunghi - The Green Man *David Bamber - Dead Letters and The Black Book *Saskia Reeves - The Sword of Guillaume *Jacquelyn Watson McKie - The Flying Club, A Vintage Murder, Habeas Corpus and Till Death Do Us Part *Shaun Newnham - The Dagger Club, Murder by Magic and The Incident at Cooper Hill Category:Series Eighteen episodes